After Jealousy
by cactuslove
Summary: Yuuram. May suggest Yaoi content. Series of One Shots. We already know that Wolfram is a pretty jealous little blond. This time, despite his jealous ways, he's going to admit it. Now if Yuuri would just go along with it. And much more.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of random one shot stories about Wolfram and Yuuri. If you do not like, do not continue reading from this point. It may contain random yaoi events. I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1 : After Jealousy - Part 1**

Jealously always seemed to be an issue with him. It didn't matter who encountered his love one. If it wasn't him with that single loved person, then no one else should be with him. It was their marriage after all. He wasn't suppose to be fooling around behind his back. Even a simple dance with the other sex would send him into some kind of ravaged fury. He shouldn't have to tolerate his fiance being with another.

It's one of the reasons where ever his fiance went, he would go there to. Not to mention that he always wanted to be near him. Just the ideal of someone cute getting close to him was a "good enough" reason to come. Besides, we all know Yuuri, he's a little too kind and doesn't take this engagement seriously.

The tall, short-temperated blond boy watched his fiance from afar. He would have to admit to himself that he was feeling a little lonely but Yuuri was occupied. He was always into some matters dealing with the country, but it wasn't the same as before. They had set up a small ball to celebrate an event.

Wolfram watched girls giggle with delight. Of course, they were giggling at Yuuri. He always stood out with his dark hair and black eyes. It was obvious that the girls were not the only ones looking at his fiance though. He caught a couple men. He didn't say anything. I suppose they can look if they can't touch, right?

Some people didn't agree with that though. She was a little shorter than Yuuri with long brown hair. She had greens eyes and was wearing a white dress. She calmly walked up to Yuuri, ready to do the action in which she came here for. She wanted to get closer to Yuuri. Wolfram watched as she walked up to him. It was obvious that she asked him to dance with her. Not strangely enough, he accepted it. Wolfram was filled with fury, just like the time he danced with a little human child.

Yuuri took her hand and brought her to the floor. They started to dance. He couldn't stand to see them anymore so Wolfram just left. Usually he would make a scene but he wasn't just up to it right now. He had gotten into a fight with Yuuri earlier.He couldn't remember what the fight was about. He just didn't want to make it any worse now.

He stayed outside for most of the night. He figured the whole party was already over and he would give Yuuri an ear full. He wasn't going to let his fiance dance with someone other than him, let alone a regular girl. He walked back to the castle. When he got there, it seemed Yuuri had already decided to call it a night. Wolfram went straight to Yuuri's bedroom.

"Yuuri!" He slammed open the door.

Yuuri jumped with a precocious shock. He had expected this to happen sooner or later. He knew that Wolf saw him dancing together. He didn't even know why he accepted it. He thought he did it just to make Wolfram a little jealous. He held his blankets close to him and waited to Wolfram to start.

"How could you dance with another person! With a girl!" Wolfram was shouting, he sounded more angry than he thought he was. He really was hurt. "You're engaged to me! Only me! You two-timing double-crossing play boy!"

Wolfram moved in closer to him as Yuuri tightened his grip on his blankets. He paused for a moment.

"Can't we just forget about the wedding." Yuuri said with a smile.

"No!" Wolfram's excuse was always that there was just a little too much pride in him to let go of the wedding. To be honest, he wouldn't want to be engaged with anyone other than Yuuri. He started going on about someone like him has too much dignity to call it off.

"I know, I know."

"I need to keep a better eye on you. You have loose morals. You're engaged to me. Your body belongs to me. Wimp."Wolfram sat beside him on the bed, holding on to his arm. "Besides we all know you find me attractive."

You really couldn't deny that. It was true. Wolfram was a very attractive boy. Yuuri had even called him a pretty-boy the first day that he say him. You couldn't say that Wolfram was just another ordinary or plain demon. He wasn't. There was always something about him to Yuuri. He just couldn't figure that out.

"That doesn't mean I'm attracted to you!"

"You think I'm attractive?" Wolfram blushed a bit. So as Yuuri. Wolfram could see in his face that he was right about that. "You should be attracted to your fiance."

Yuuri mumbled, "All these customs are so weird.." Wolfram couldn't hear him though.

"Do you really not want to be engaged?"

"Yes."

"Too bad." He reached over to wrap his arms around Yuuri. He was holding on so tight, it was worrying Yuuri. Mainly because he wasn't aware of the reasons he was blushing. Wolfram had never really done anything of this nature before. He wasn't used to it. "I won't let you go."

They stayed in that position for a little longer. Wolfram finally let go. He went in the other room and put on his usual pink pajamas and slid into bed.

It was quiet enough to hear the tosses and turns that Yuuri made in the middle of the night. You could hear the little sounds coming from his mouth. You could also hear the rustling of the bed sheets, clashing into each other. Wolfram heard it all. He was still wide awake. He sat up and turned around to look at Yuuri. His body was diagonally spread across the bed. The covers were only covering his torso and a single leg. Wolfram smirked at that.

He sat up for ten minutes just staring at the sleeping body. He quietly layed back down, still staring at the body. He moved in closer to Yuuri. He could feel the warmth of Yuuri's body. He moved in even closer, placing an arm around Yuuri's chest. He laid his head close right beside Yuuri's chest. He had always wanted to do something like this before.

Yuuri rubbed his fist against his eyes, trying to fully awake himself. He felt this pressure on his chest and it woke him up. He squinted his eyes. 'An arm?' His eyes followed the arm to reveal a body. '...Wolf?' He whipped his face with his left hand while his right hand held Wolfram closer to him. It was as if they were snuggling all this time. Wolfram felt Yuuri as he pulled him even closer to himself. He was still awake, unable to fall asleep just yet.

"Yuuri?" Wolf didn't move to look at him to see if he heard. He waited silently.

"Huh?"

"Did you... Are you in love?"

Yuuri couldn't help to blush. He began to think about what Wolf had just said. 'In love?' He didn't know if he was, so he went down deep. 'Did I.. Am I .. in love?' He kept thinking about it, going through everything through his head. Past experiences, pretty girls, even pretty boys. But he knows when it comes down to everything, there's only one person in his mind in the end.

Wolfram closed his eyes. He wasn't going to get an answer.

"Yeah."

Wolfram's eyes opened up wide. He made a sudden moment, like a little twitch, which proved to Yuuri that he had heard. He finally admitted the feelings he felt. It was about time. Wolfram's body slowly lifted up as he turned around to face Yuuri. He was just laying in bed smiling at Wolfram. Yuuri brought his face closer to Wolfram's, swooping in for a sudden kiss. He felt their lips press against each other, opening their mouths making more room for a more passionate kiss.

Yuuri felt cold finger tips touching against his pale skin. He cringed with some enjoyment as Wolfram continued. As he was about to cry out, he felt a hand cover his mouth to prevent his cries. A simple shush from Wolf. He raised his head to glance at Yuuri. "Is this. Is it okay?" Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement. The entire night felt like a dream. It was like nothing was real anymore.

It didn't matter though.

Yuuri yawned as he stretched. He looked over at the peaceful Wolfram sleeping beside him. As he watched him sleep, a few memories came crawling back into his mind. He couldn't believe it and started to blush. He raised his shirt. There it was.

"Wahh!" He cried out. "It really happened!" He pulled his shirt done to cover the soft red hickeys.

**End / Chapter 1 : After Jealousy - Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a collection of random one shot stories about Wolfram and Yuuri. If you do not like, do not continue reading from this point. It may contain random yaoi events. I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. I hope you enjoy.

The use of _italics_ stand for flash backs.

**Chapter 2 : After Jealousy - Part 2**

Due to the commotion that Yuuri had caused, when he cried out because of the thousands of little hickeys on his chest, Gunter had run into his bedroom. He was crying asking what was wrong with his Majesty. Just another typical cliché moment from Gunter first thing in the morning. He cried out some more, demanding to help his Majesty but Yuuri rejected. He didn't want anyone to see the hickeys. He only had some memories from what happened last night, it was still a little blurry.

"Please, your Majesty, let me help you."

Another rejection.

Gunter didn't quite understand what was going on, but there was no way he could reveal these hickeys to anyone. He didn't even want Wolfram to see them, despite the fact that he did make them.

He begged Gunter to leave the room so he could get dressed. Gunter did as he was said and left with making a few suggestions of helping some more. Yuuri refused politely.

Meanwhile Wolfram was slightly awake. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up in bed. He looked at his fiancé sleepily. Yuuri cried out again at the promiscuous Wolf. Wolfram's pink night gown was practically falling off the young blond. You were able to see his broad shoulders peeking above the gown, making more of an appeal to Yuuri.

Yuuri had blushed some more, gaining more memories of the other night. A bright flash of light passes before Yuuri's eyes.

_As Yuuri lay beside Wolfram, still holding him in between his arms, Wolfram managed to lift his body up. He stared at Yuuri in the eyes. He had said all the right words. He couldn't hold back anymore. It was a sudden impulse when he swept in quickly for that kiss. Yuuri was crying out in unimaginable pleasure as Wolfram made his way to his chest. He unbuttoned his pajamas' top and continued. Yuuri could feel is body becoming hot._

_He wants to cry out but there's a hand signaling him to be quiet._

"Did we, did we, did we?" He kept repeating to himself. All he knew is that the other night felt like an entire dream. He thought it was one. The only proof of something happening were the hickeys placed all over his chest. "We did, didn't we!"

He began to wonder if that's all they did. Just a few kisses here and there. He couldn't remember if they had gone further than that. He wondered if anything else happened. If either of them said anything.

Deep down inside somewhere, Yuuri may have figured out that he had some slight feelings for the same sex. He had feelings for his actual fiancé. Though this wasn't what he wanted to happen. He couldn't believe it. He was attracted to a short-tempered blond.

Wolfram's torso fell slowly onto the bed, turning back into a laying down pose. He opened his eyes some more, glaring right at the nervous King. "Come back to bed."

The dark haired boy fell over as he watched his seducing companion in his bed. He had seen this before. It always made him feel this way. He was feeling hot and embarrassed.

'I shouldn't be like this. It's another boy!'

Wolfram fell back asleep leaving his fiancé alone. When Yuuri thought that it was clear to move in closer, he did. He gazed upon the sleepy body in his bed. It was often he did this. He never wondered why but he felt so peaceful when Wolf was sleeping.

He often had this sudden urge to play with his blond hair. But he had to resist that. Although it was normal for guys to be with each other here, it wasn't that normal back in Japan. He wondered what his parents would think, it wasn't that much of an uproar when his mother found the black underwear Gunter had supplied when he first came here, but sexual contact and sexual attraction to a the same sex might of been another issue.

Wolfram looked almost like a little female in that pink gown.

"Maybe I could pass him off as a girl..."

He didn't know what he was thinking of now. That was impossible. He wasn't even certain if he could like Wolfram as a girl. He had already fallen a little too deep for the real Wolfram.

He grabbed a chair and sat across from the bed. He was still watching him. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. It was time to begin some recap of what did happen the other night.

'I remember trying to make Wolfram jealous because of what we fought about..' He knew that was how it all started. He had danced with another girl. He watched as Wolf left the room full of fury. It was a surprise not to see him do anything at the moment. "What happened next?"

_He began to recall the beginning of the night. He had wandered around the castle with Conrad asking particular questions about Wolfram. The ball had ended but he was still no where in sight. His mind was easily filled with worries. _

_Eventually he had given up. He told them that he would be off to bed. He didn't know how long he had been in there when Wolf finally came into the bedroom, crying out about what he did with that other girl. _

"Then.. Then what happened?"

A blank drew. What had happened between the shouting and the random kisses?

He knew something must have happened. His heart was pounding against his chest. He could feel that something important did happen. But what? He knew all of the possibilities, but he couldn't figure which one happened. He couldn't believe that nothing had happened in between it all. That they were just asleep then randomly started kissing. They had never done that before.

He grew more frustrated as he thought of it. He endured a flashback of Wolf saying that he had loose morals. It was often that he had said that. He knew that was why Wolf came everywhere with him.

"It isn't that I have loose morals," then he cried out. "It's just because it's all wrong!"

The last words started to repeat in his head. They were slowly fading away.

"That's... That's not true. I don't think it's wrong."

He got off the chair and got on his bed. He moved Wolfram's hair out of the way.

He laid his head beside Wolfram's. As he felt another sudden urge to embrace him, he had a flashback.

_As Wolfram moved closer to Yuuri in the middle of the night, he embraces his body. Yuuri had slightly awakened due to a heavy arm on his chest. When he realized it was Wolf, he couldn't help himself but to move in even closer to him and snuggle with him. _

_He didn't feel embarrassed. He felt as if it was natural. It was natural._

He couldn't remember what happened after that. It was time to put all of the pieces together and finish the missing puzzle.

"Let's see. An argument, cuddling and random kisses marks." He began to think that maybe that's all it was. Maybe nothing else had happened. He wasn't feeling any kind of agony in his body to show signs that something like that could happen... "But... what if..."

It wasn't time to start thinking like that. Maybe it would have been best to wait until Wolfram had awakened and asked him about it. But then again, what if he grew mad at the fact he couldn't remember anything that happened. It might have been a big mistake. He could have confessed his feelings in the heat of the moment. 'Maybe it's best to act as if nothing had happened.'

And that's what he did. He sat up in bed, getting off to get some kind of breakfast.

It was only a few minutes after Yuuri had left the room, the sleeping blond had awakened to find his fiancé missing. He got of bed feeling a little anxious. He had remembered all that happened last night. Every bit of detail could not flee his mind. Last night, for the first time, Yuuri had admitted that he felt something towards him. All he felt was complete and utter happiness. He wanted to run off and embrace that dark boy.

Staying in his pink night gown, he started to walk around the castle. There weren't ever many people around the castle at this time of the day, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing him. He heard Gunter saying something about Yuuri preparing to take his morning bath. He headed straight up.

He opened the door. Steam poured into his direction to block his view. He ignored it. He headed on straight inside. He lifted up his night gown. As it fell to the floor he picked up a towel placing it around his hips. He saw a blurry figure in the middle of the bath.

Just before he got inside, he grabbed a clothe. He slowly walked over towards Yuuri, trying not to disturb his bath. Yuuri didn't notice. Wolfram advanced towards Yuuri's back. His arms were lifted above Yuuri's shoulders, playing them around and above his body.

"Need some help?" He said seductively.

Yuuri cried out, blushing, as he fell over trying to escape Wolfram's strong arms. This wasn't a bad situation, it felt almost casual, the only thing was he couldn't remember the other night. He was feeling uneasy around Wolfram, almost embarrassed.

"N-no, it's okay." He moved his hands in a pattern suggesting no as he was facing the opposite direction of Wolf. He didn't want to turn around to let Wolf see those hickeys. "Really, it's okay."

Wolfram looked at his fiancé awkwardly. He pulled Yuuri to face him. On a quick impulse, Yuuri hid his torso.

"What are you hiding?"

"I-I am not hiding anything!" He shouted, still covering his torso with his arms.

"Yes, you are." He grabbed his right hand. "Now let me see."

Yuuri shouted, "No! You can't look!"

Yuuri tried to pull his arm away from Wolfram's tight grip. It didn't seem to work at all. Wolfram wasn't going to let go until he saw what he was hiding.

"Just let me see, wimp."

With another struggle, he managed to move both of Yuuri's arms to reveal something he was already aware of. The evidence of their night together.

"Hickeys? You're hiding your hickeys from me..." Wolfram scuffed out some air. He couldn't believe his fiancé was hiding the hickeys he actually made. 'Why am I in love with such a wimp.'

"Don't look! It's embarrassing." Yuuri had began to plead. "I have to go to gym class with this. People will see them! What will they think."

'That maybe you're finally active with your fiancé.' thought Wolf.

"What would my parents say if they saw this! You have to be--" Yuuri stopped in the middle of his sentence. He was just about to give Wolf acknowledgement to make them in concealed areas. It wasn't what he wanted.

"Look." Wolfram touched the reddest one of them all, just below Yuuri's pale neck. "They're just signs."

"Signs? What do you mean signs."

"Yeah. They mean you belong to me. So don't you go fooling around on me." He was looking a little scary now. "It's proof that you're mine, and only mine. Stop those loose morals and give in, wimp."

Yuuri sighed. 'Maybe it's time I admitted my feelings for real. Without any shame.'

He wrapped his arms around Wolfram's neck. "Yeah, all yours."

**End / Chapter 2 : After Jealousy - Part 2**

Well that's it for the first One Shot : After Jealousy. We'll see when the next one comes to play.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's my second one shot of Yuuram. That's right folks; it's a type of shounen-ai / yaoi writing here so if you're not interested in boy x boy love then I insist you go back. I do not own Kyou Kara Maou so please enjoy this fan-written work.

Song - _A Million Reasons_, Stellastarr  
_Slightly edited (female to male) to fit context of writing._

**Subtle Feelings Return  
**

_When the shadows washed away  
I was painting larger ones  
Larger than the canvases  
the canvases I can't believe_

The idea of returning Shin Makoku has only appeared during those lonely nights of attempting to fall asleep. It hadn't been that long since the goodbyes and returning to a normal life. How was he supposed to know that these kinds of things weren't for the better? The entire time, he did take on the role of Maou for the Mazoku seriously, but always felt a little odd having to travel back and forth between worlds. In the end he made the choice of returning to his regular life, playing baseball and enjoying the simple things in life. It's something he wanted to do; could he foretell that he could miss them so much?

It wasn't only Conrad Weller that appeared in his thoughts. He'd appear every once in a while he'd look over his necklace with remembrance of all the events that had taken place: the small talks over the bright starry night sky, the late night catching the ball and the talks after battles, the way he gained so much strength from him, so much confidence in himself. Conrad was someone he was never going to forget. Neither would Gwendel, Gunter, Greta or everyone who he got so close with. He would never forget any of the memories. He would cherish them forever.

But there was still one other who seemed to penetrate his mind more often than the others, appearing in the middle of baseball games and during his dreams. A flash of his bright blond hair had appeared before another flash of his girly pink nightgown that he proudly wore to bed every night had always appeared right before Yuuri drifted off to sleep. Yuuri always found himself thinking of the Pretty Boy right as he fell asleep every night since he came back. If he didn't, he would have difficulties getting to sleep. Avoiding it grew as a huge problem for those early morning wake ups. He couldn't risk another late anymore and accepted he needed Wolfram for that.

But was that all?

As much as he would deny the right for marriage between the two, Yuuri still felt close to Wolfram. He knew they had a type of relationship he would never have with anyone else, that what they had was one of a kind. He wouldn't bother searching for another, even now that he had to chance to meet pretty girls without hearing Wolfram's cries and pleas, the things he would say. Every time he would grow some courage to finally talk to one, he would hear the nagging from the back of his mind.

Another girl, he would say with a sharp tone in his voice, indicating a sign of anger and distress. You're engaged to me, wimp! Stop looking at them! Double crosser! Two timing! Wimp!

Yuuri would end up thinking about their engagement just as the girl would pass by him only leaving a faint scent of a sweet perfume. He'd tell himself their engagement was false, something he can just move on with.

But when it came down to it, he always found himself wondering if Wolfram was alright. If he was taking care of their child? He wondered if he was treating Greta properly. He even wondered if he was more moody than ever now that coming back to Shin Makoku was nearly impossible. The many memories that he shared with his so-called fiancé had always filled his dreams pleasantly. The heart-aches, the good moments, everything, there was nothing that escaped his dreams. He began feeling a little upset when he realized that it was never going to happen again.

_And I can't understand when things turned gray  
I'm not who I was in the morning _

He was just getting ready for his baseball game when it happened. Standing alone in the bathroom, glaring at his hidden anxious expression, giving his self speeches of encouragement. Basically he was getting rowdy and prepared, full of excitement, for his game. He pushed the tap and began to run some water. With a splash of cold water against his face, he knew he was ready to do his best. All the hours that he practiced would not go to waste.

It has almost jumped up from behind him, grabbing his two shoulders and bringing him back for one more time.

Finding himself in the usual predicament, Yuuri got up and attempted to whip some of the water from his soaked clothes. "Great," he snarled as he glanced around. "I'm in the middle of no where. At least it looks sort of familiar; kind of like the third time I came here... No maybe it was the fifth. Well, something like that anyways."

He started heading in a direction which he practically picked at random, hoping that he'll come into a small town any time soon. He was in luck for it only took about a couple miles or so. He glanced around the little town. The smell of freshly baked pies and breads had filled the air as the people passed by him, nodding in acknowledgement. "At least it still looks the same. I wonder how long I've been gone for."

His feet began to ache; he had forgotten the feel of these long walks through the towns. He wondered how far Blood Pledge Castle was.

It must have been closer than he assumed, it didn't take that long to fall back once again with Gunter lying on top of him, shouting Majesty over and over again. Gunter was practically crying out of joy as Conrad just stood there waiting to help his Majesty up.

"Welcome back your Majesty. Though…" pausing for a short minute. "I thought you couldn't come back."

With Gunter on the side, nagging something about the baseball clothing he was in, Yuuri responded. "I thought so too, but here I am. I was right about to go to my baseball game… Then it came out of no where. As usual."

Conrad smirked a bit. "Come, we'll get you some clothing."

"Thanks."

_And there's a million reasons that I'd like you to stay  
Tried to utter the words while you're falling _

Once again he stood up, only wearing a towel, struggling with whether he really wanted to swear that pair of underwear. He knew he would end up being conquered by it and just give it up. He slid the black bikini underwear up and put on his formal uniform they had. Once he was finally ready to leave, he took one last glance around his bedroom. The pajamas that he had left there weeks ago, probably months for the Mazoku, had been left alone. As much as he wanted to know why, he just shrugged it off as nothing big.

The room had been left alone the entire time, he was sure of it. He recalled making his bed the very morning and tossing his pajamas on the side. He remembered that he pushed the chairs only maybe a couple centimeters away from the table and well his dresser, it was obvious no one touched it. Had no one came into his room while he was gone? And if so, why? He wanted to know.

"The place looks the same." He stated as he closed his door, looking up at Conrad and Gunter. "It's like no one has been in it."

"Well that's the room for the Maou. No one else is allowed to be in it…"

"True enough. And how's Greta and the others?"

They began walking down the corridor as they continued their small talk about where everyone was. It seems that Gunter was very sullen when Yuuri had left but turned back his usual old self after a couple weeks. He continued going over the paper work and seeing what was there to do next. Conrad, along with his older brother Gwendel, continued their work in the Demon Army, doing their work when it was needed. It also seemed that Wolfram was like Gunter in a way, randomly sullen then angry, snapping to himself, causing small problems. He would randomly think of Yuuri, and then suggest that he's simply a wimp.

Conrad did not forget to mention to Yuuri that while he was gone, Wolfram wasn't only just sullen but quiet. For a while he wouldn't respond to anyone's questions, comments, or statements. He would just stand there and blink every once in a while. And when he did respond, he would act coldly towards them. It had lasted a while but then somehow he returned to normal. He continued taking care of Greta, randomly taking her out to play.

"Where… Uh, is he with her now?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes. He said something about playing with a ball or animals. I can't really remember."

"Oh." A short response came from Yuuri's lips. There was a mixed sign of distress and relief in his voice. He wasn't certain why he had felt this way.

Letting out a sigh, he continued walking along with his companions.

"Hungry, sir?"

"Not really. I had a big breakfast back home." Home, that's where he's suppose to be right now. He's suppose to be knelt down, ready to catch that ball. But that wasn't where he was. It shouldn't have mattered. He's here in Shin Makoku with his old friends. He should relax and keep in with the stories, but why did he feel suddenly feel so sullen and alone. "How... How long have I been gone?"

"A couple months, maybe four or five."

Of course it would be that long, he sighed. It's no wonder Wolfram was so upset. I'm a little glad that he's back to his normal self... Normal self? That's not true. He knew that Wolfram wasn't exactly someone who really puts their official work and business force. Yuuri felt kind of disappointed that Wolfram was like that for only a couple weeks. The doubt of the same sex relationship was there. He needed to know.

_I run out the bedroom  
Cause I can't really breathe  
A recurrent fear of being tied down_

Without mentioning a reason, he shouted his apologizes to the two of them as he ran off out of Blood Pledge Castle. Questions began to pour into his mind, filling him up with thoughts of doubt, reason, wonder and mischief. Was he going to go back home, back to the normal life he had began only weeks ago? Was he going to be stuck there for a long time? Would Wolfram bring up their engagement? Would they end up getting married, even with all his own pleas not to? Maybe Wolfram had forgotten all about Yuuri and moved on. No way, he thought to himself. Was Wolfram really back to his regular old self?

That was the only thing that worried him. But how could he prove it? Even if he's being more professional, it could only mean that Wolfram ended up maturing over the months. It wouldn't prove much but aging. Was there another way? Yuuri knew he could do a single thing to see if the real Wolfram would pop out at the given time, but he wondered if he was a little too harsh. Maybe it was the only way.

Within the sky was a mixture of bright aqua blues to midnight blues, with a faint tint of a light green near the bottom. The scenery was just as he remembered it. Healthy trees with a nice tone of greens mixed in their leaves and a nice breeze that cooled down their bodies. They were pretty easy to spot out among the small crowd of children with their parents. He approached them with caution as the one followed behind him. Yuuri knew that in the small towns, he would attract attention so it seemed to had worked out perfectly for him. Somehow he felt a little low but it was too late to do anything: they had spotted him.

Running towards him, her purple headband with the yellow pink flower had untied itself, fluttering in the hair, she jumped and hugged her new father. Yuuri lifted her up and embraced her tightly.

He glanced in his direction. He did look the same. The same blue military uniform he was wearing showed off every curve and muscle he had. Yuuri could tell that Wolfram had lost some weight, it seemed pretty obvious to him but oblivious to every one else. His blond hair had grew only half an inch longer but one thing remained. Wolfram was still the pretty boy Yuuri knew. Maybe there was more of a difference in his personality?

"Has mommy been taking care of you?" He asked with a huge smirk on his face, nuzzling Greta. Giggling, she had responded with a nod and nuzzled him back.

They had come up from behind him, placing their hand on his shoulder.

Wolfram glared but didn't react. In reality, he was used to another pretty girl being attracted to Yuuri. This time he would just continue to watch what happened next as he approached them. Yuuri watched his movements, waiting to see the response. He glanced back at the female. Beautiful as always, with long brown hair with the perfect figure. He wondered if Wolfram would shout, plead and call him a wimp; it was the reaction which he wanted to see.

Wolfram placed his hand in front of his mouth and gave our a huge yawn. He sighed as he approached the three of them. "Hi Yuuri," he said in a calm manner. Shifting his eyes from Yuuri to the female, he gave a quick glare. "Welcome back."

Stumbling over his words, he finally sorted things out and responded with a subtle hello. "You've been taking care of her?"

"Of course I have. She's our daughter."

"We're not married yet..."

"I know that." He glared once more at the female who directly tugged on Yuuri's sleeve. "Who's this?"

Yuuri had forgotten all about the woman beside her. "Oh, uh, her?" he was feeling a little silly. He adjusted his arm, still carrying Greta. "She said she knew where you were... Brought me here. "

"Uh huh."

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, he must have known what Wolfram was getting at. Even though Wolfram showed traits like his old self, it wasn't completely there. "It's not what you think, Wolfram. She just brought me here, that's all."

_And I would like to blame it on the artist in me  
But there's no one there, so that's bullshit  
I'm going through girls  
And pushing through crowds_

"I don't know what you're talking about," he let out a sigh. "Anyways, did you want to spend time with Greta alone? I've got some business to attend to so I wouldn't mind."

"Uhh, but I, um." Why was he struggling for words? Why did things feel so different? Yuuri figured that Wolfram was just putting on an act in front of Greta, showing that he's strong. That's all it was, an act. "I guess so, but I wanted to, uhh--"

"I've got to get back to the shop." She had interrupted the two of them. Saying she'll be off now, she waved goodbye and continued walking back with Wolfram.

Yuuri stood there blankly with Greta on the ground, pulling on his clothing, saying she wants to play a game.

As the evening came along, he told her that it was probably getting late and they would head back for a bite to eat. She snickered and grabbed his hand. Hand in hand, they walked back to the Blood Pledge Castle where they found the nervous wreck Gunter waiting.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! You're finally back, we have important work to do."

Yuuri picked up Greta and let out a huge sigh. "It's always so busy here, isn't it?" Along with that came a mocking face of distressed. Greta giggled a bit. He swung her in his arms then dropped her lightly on the ground.

"No time for that, Gunter." Replied Yuuri with a firm voice. "Where's Wolfram? I've got to see him."

Handing Greta over to Gunter, he said that she was hungry and should be fixed a meal. Gunter understood and went off to do his duty, nervous pleads and whines along. He headed straight into the castle and found Conrad. Conrad shook his head at the question of his whereabouts but suggested he might be in his office with paperwork. Yuuri thanked him and continued along his way. Going through militarily guards and random maids in the halls, he finally arrived at the office. He opened it slowly to reveal an empty room with papers flooded all over the desk. He glanced around in awe, scratched his head, and continued his search.

Stopped a couple of maids and asked them. They didn't know about it. He stopped some more guards and random strangers and asked them again. Still, no one knew where he was.

He sighed. It was getting late. He must of had searched the entire house over and over again for hours. It seemed there was no end to the search due to the fact Wolfram seemed to be missing. He collapsed on the ground, his head against the cold cement. "Wolfram... Where are you? Maybe you went back to your castle. Why would you, you belong here." Then it had hit him. There was only one place where he didn't search.

_And he knows I'm looking for him  
And I'm going through hell  
Through the darkest sides of myself  
I only want what I can't have _

Yuuri already knew what waited for him behind the closed wooden doors separating them. The only thing that wasn't certain was whether he was already fast asleep in his bed or waiting to yell, shout, and make another unpleasant scene. Desperately hoping that his body was covered and he would be able to hear sound muffled sounds from his mouth, he quietly opened the door. Peeking in, he glanced around the bedroom looking for any kinds of signs of activity. There wasn't anything out of place. Even his tossed pajamas on the edge of the bed hadn't been disturbed at all. He was beginning to think Wolfram hadn't been here; was it really safe?

He wasn't exactly ready to pop into his own bedroom. Nor did he want to stand there all day. The best choice was to determine exactly what the lump which is spread across his bed and under his covers. It didn't resemble much of a body; it didn't resemble much of anything. He let out a long sigh, feeling slightly unintelligent, worrying about simple things. Simple things? It wasn't as if Wolfram was just another person to Yuuri. That wasn't the case. Like all the times Yuuri would declare, the marriage was just a mistake, an accident. He didn't want to go with their customs, he didn't want to marry someone like Wolfram-- someone of the same sex.

It seemed to be so ordinary to everyone else but a little uncomfortable to him. What would his parents think if they found out that he was actually interested in another male? No, there was no possible way that was going to happen. If interest had strike his mind, he would push it aside. If any unwanted feelings suddenly appeared, he would just try with all his might to get back to his normal life, even if it was for a couple days. That way, he wouldn't be around Wolfram too much and soon just drop those feelings. That was his plan. It wasn't exactly bulletproof but it would have to work.

Another sigh escaped from his mouth. He slowly stepped into his bedroom, wondering what would have happened if Wolfram was here. He could just picture it now: Wolfram standing up straight with both his hands on his hips ready to explode at any minute. He would be able to see both a look of pain and anger in his eyes when he entered the room. It wasn't something oblivious to Yuuri, anything like that would have hurt him. Why did he do it?

Had he done this before? If so, how many times? Was it on purpose or by mistake? Did he really disregard Wolfram's feelings altogether and just went along with everything? The answers weren't exactly clear to him but he did know that he had done this before; many times before. It wasn't the first time he seen that expression placed on his face. A hurt expression mixed in his short-tempered fiancé's eyes. He couldn't bear with that-- No, it wasn't the time to feel empathy. Wolfram was another guy, he'd get over it.

Why did it bother him so much then? No, no, stop that. Yuuri shook his head as he closed the door behind him. With his fists clutched on the side of his legs, feelings were suppressed. Now was the time to get into bed and forget all about it; nothing more than that.

His legs felt heavy as he slowly slumped across the room to his large bed. Undoing his buttons, he let his black school pants slid down to his ankles as his pajama pants were picked up. Raising his legs he slipped into his pants. Within another minute or two his shirt was already tossed to the side. Yuuri dropped face first onto his big bed to only hit another's

_Run ahead  
don't wait up  
Just run ahead  
don't wait up_

He concealed his shriek with astonishment. Wolfram was there the entire time, he couldn't believe it. Now did he wake him up? Wide awake, he lifted up the sheets and revealed his relaxed body. Wolfram looked like he wasn't angry anymore. He looked peaceful, so refined as he slept. Impossible, it had to be impossible. There was no way that Yuuri could think that Wolfram, as he slept there quietly, looked even more attractive than ever. Though he knew that should be true, a touch shouldn't be that bad right?

He wanted to touch the revealing skin. Why did Wolfram wear that pink night gown to bed? Did he think it was amusing to torture Yuuri every day with it? Torture him, that's all it did. At first it was simply shocking that Wolfram even had it. It started to grow on him. He found himself imagining Wolfram in it every once in a while as he tried to sleep in his bed back home. It felt more natural to see it. If he didn't think about it, he had some difficulties getting to sleep. Though that suggested something along the terms of being interested in Wolfram, he just shoved it off as a type of remedy for a 'home sickness'.

It could be true, that's what he told his self every night.

Now he was in a bad predicament. He wanted to touch him. He began shaking his head and collapsed onto the bed.

"No. No, no, no." He told himself in a firm restricting voice. "I shouldn't do this. It's impossible."

He groaned and complained some much, scuffing and mumbling underneath his breath. A few cursed words slipped from his mouth. His fists tightened as his mind stormed around inside, coming up with different reasons why this shouldn't be allowed. Wolf should have his own bedroom. He shouldn't sleep with me, it's not normal. He could sleep in my room... Only if he slept on the ground! His eyes began to feel weak as he continued ranting to himself. No, we'll stick with the idea of another bedroom-- Wait a minute, he has his own house! He should go there.

Shaking his head one more time, trying to escape his droopy eyes, he decided maybe he could pick him up and bring him to another room. He got on his knees and looked at him one more time. His eyes traced among his broad shoulders down to the pink night gown. They followed his arms placed promptly against his bear legs all the way down to the covers still managing to show a slim finger. He swung his body back to face the opposite direction and groaned once more.

He covered his eyes as he lay on his back. "I can't pick him up when he's so peaceful like that but I can't take another night of this. Maybe I should just pick another room, save all the trouble."

Once again he started mumbling random ideas to himself of what he should do. Jumping up, a tug on his pants leg had brought him back; he glared at the dumb-folded half-asleep boy who stood up before him. His body stood paralyzed to Wolfram's unconscious looks. Yuuri watched him as he slowly opened his mouth wide to begin. "Come... to bed... Cold... alone." With the random muffled words coming from his mouth, he collapsed back down on Yuuri's lap.

_Cause I'll follow you there  
Follow you there  
I'll follow you there  
Follow the ocean_

It wasn't time to shriek and wake up everyone in the castle, to wake up the boy who laid on him. Without noticing Yuuri's hands traced along the side of Wolf's face and started to play with his soft blond hair. He must of guessed there was nothing to do about his hard-headed fiancé, accident or not, there was no way of getting out of this. It was long ago when he accepted the fact that they'd be sleeping together until the divorce happened. Scuffing, he knew it wasn't going to happen-- the royal marriage was final. The glee in Wolf's eyes had settled inside of his heart, he would hate to ruin that.

"Yeah, coming." He slowly lifted his companion up into a more comfortable position.

Sliding out of the covers and onto the floor, he went to switch off the lights. Sliding across the floor and back onto his bed, he laid side by side with Wolfram. Noticing the rustling from the blanket, for a minute it only seemed natural to pull him closer. A wrap around the arm and a sudden slide closer to his body, he could feel his hot breath and the beating of their hearts. I've been in this situation so many times before, he though to himself, why do I feel so nervous now?

Stretched directly across the bed, he had came up with some real firm conclusion which he would admit to himself. It was true, there was no other way. He wanted to make Wolfram jealous. He needed Wolfram to be jealous. He knew if he didn't react, then all the feelings he had felt for him once upon a time had disappeared within those months. He found himself wishing that Wolfram would just act normal, freak out on him about that girl from earlier, and call him a wimp. Why wasn't it happening?

He shook his partner awake.

"Why aren't you angry?" The frustrated boy shouted in fury. "I was with some girl, you didn't even bring up the engagement. You didn't even call me a wimp! What's wrong with you?!"

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Wolfram sighed.

"You don't care? Is that what it is. I come back, I might end up leaving tomorrow and you act like it's nothing to you." He grew more furious. His true feelings had been revealed for the first time and Wolfram was only there to watch. "If you don't care, why are you in my bed? I searched the entire castle for you, but nope, you're in my bed."

"You don't want to sleep together?"

"I never did!" That's a lie, he told himself.

The true Wolfram was finally awakened. He would not hold back now. "Oh shush it, wimp. You shouldn't be with another girl. Even if you leave, you should stay away from all girls. You're getting married to me. Me!"

_Follow you there  
follow the ocean  
the road's not far way_

Wolfram grabbed the shoulders of Yuuri and pulled him closer; they were both entangled inside a passionate kiss Wolfram had been holding back the entire time. They broke up, leaving Wolfram pushing and Yuuri remained silent. Wolfram continued in a low voice. "Besides... You're the one who left us."_  
_

He looked the other way. Wolfram scuffed out air then began to explain. "I thought I was never going to see you again, Yuuri. Then you just appear again out of no where. I was shocked, I'm still shocked but that doesn't mean my feelings have changed or anything... I love you, you wimp. --- And I'm not going to let go of you, we're getting married and that's final."

Glancing back he noticed that Yuuri was smiling with a small amount of water in his eyes.

"Why are you crying now. You're the one who two-timed me!"

"I didn't," he stopped in his tracks. "mean to... I, uh, Wolfram?"

"What is it?"

"I don't want anyone else..." he said softly. "I only want you. I love you too."

"About time." Pulling Yuuri closer to him, he embraced him tightly and refused to let go so fast.

Within the night there were small kisses, along with long passionate entanglements of their two tongues. The hot breath against each other's bodies had filled the room with humidity. As their bodies grew hotter, their actions became more severe. Yuuri's fingertips traced along Wolfram's body from his lips down to his small stomach. He licked around the belly button and slid his tongue up to his small pink nipples and bite him. Wolfram face grew flushed with excitement, he laid back savoring every single feeling and touch. His hand slid down and began groping Wolfram. The night was filled with pure bliss, almost ecstasy.

When he awoke the next morning, Wolfram was laid on his arm, embracing him during the night. Still asleep, he looked around and noticed something. A small blurred figure stood in front of the two of them. "Mommy and Daddy are sleeping together!" She shouted with a snicker as she began jumping on their bed.

_I only want  
I only want him today  
I only want what I can't have  
I only, I only want him today  
I only want what I can't have_


End file.
